Just One Moment
by Azerea
Summary: A drabble collection of moments in the lives of various characters. Chapter 7: Rose refuses to admit she is wrong, even about Quidditch.
1. Acceptance (Kingsley Shacklebolt)

**Written for Fire The Canon's Snakes and Ladders Challenge.**

Kingsley wasn't sure when he had decided that he wanted to be an auror. It had been his dream for as long as he could remember. He never stopped to think about what he would do if he was not accepted. When he had spoken to Professor McGonagall about it, she had sounded sure that he would make it. He had always believed it, pictured it in his future so vividly that it could have been real.

But all of that dreaming was nothing, nothing compared to how it felt to actually be holding the acceptance letter in his hand. He had made it. He had really made it.


	2. Africa (Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank)

**Written for the Bingo Card Drabble Competition.**

Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank hated her job. It wasn't what she was doing that she couldn't stand, she loved animals and didn't mind children. No it was more when that bothered her. She couldn't stand how Professor Dumbledore would owl her asking if she would be willing to fill Hagrid's place while he was out doing who knew what and unable to teach. It was just a temporary position and Albus made sure she knew. Once Hagrid returned she could leave Hogwarts until the next time she was needed. Granted this had only happened twice but it still bothered her.

Albus came to her office after a few months of teaching the second time and she was not surprised when he said, "I am pleased to inform you that Hagrid has returned and will be able to resume his position as Care of Magical Creatures professor. Your services were much appreciated but will no longer be necessary."

She left the school thinking that maybe a change would be a good idea. She had always wanted to visit another country. Somewhere like Africa with all it's different animals. She had heard stories of all the magical creatures that lived there but never had a chance to go, always hoping to receive a permanent post at Hogwarts. There wasn't much point in hoping for that anymore so she might as well go out and enjoy herself. She would like to see Dumbledore try and get her to teach from Africa.


	3. Apple (Lucy Weasley)

Lucy stared at the apple in her hand. It was tiny, cute really. But strange at the same time, half red and half green. If she looked closely she could see her name etched lightly in the surface surrounded by a heart.

She had found the apple on her bed when she went there after dinner. She had no idea who had put it there.

She looked around the dormitory. Her best friend Julia was sitting on her bed trying not to laugh.

"Do you know who gave this to me?" Lucy asked.

Julia giggled. "Maybe," she said.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Guess," was all Julia said.

"I don't know. Tell me!"

"Come on, you've fancied him for ages."

"Tyler?" Lucy asked suddenly confused. "But I though he was dating Lily."

"They broke up ages ago. We talked to her. She's fine with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Julia promised.

Lucy smiled and looked back at her apple. Julia must have told Tyler to get it for her, she was the only one who knew how much Lucy loved apple. It looked delicious but Lucy couldn't bear to eat it. She just wanted to keep it forever, to remember.


	4. Evaluation (Minerva McGonagall)

_Somewhere in the misty mountains..._

Minerva slammed her book shut after reading the same sentence at least half a dozen time. She simply couldn't concentrate with that woman in her room.

"Have you finished your evaluation yet, Dolores?" she spat. Why Umbridge felt the need to evaluate how the teachers spent their time outside of class was beyond Minerva and she didn't think she could stand having her in her office one minute longer.

"Yes, I think I've seen enough," Umbride said in her sickly sweet voice and stood to leave. "I thank you for your time."

"You had better," Minerva muttered so quietly she was sure Umbridge couldn't hear her, "as it was a complete waste of my time."

Umbridge sniffed and cleared her throat as if she had indeed heard but Minerva couldn't find a reason to care.


	5. Yesterday (Moaning Myrtle)

**For the Bingo Card Drabble Competition.**

Myrtle sat silently in her stall in the girls bathroom. She had cried constantly from the moment she died and it seemed that there were no tears left.

How had such a terrible thing happened to her? And why? People were horrible enough to her as it was without big green eyes coming out of the sink in the bathroom (which happened to be her only hiding place) to kill her.

Myrtle wasn't one to reminisce about the past. Generally her past wasn't something she liked to remember. But she could help but think that just yesterday she had been very much alive and quite a bit happier.

She hadn't know at the time that being made fun of was much better than being dead, but now she did. She didn't like being a ghost and she didn't like being dead.


	6. Pretending (Charity Burbage)

**Written for the Bingo Card Drabble Competition.**

Charity couldn't help but think that being the muggle studies professor wasn't as great as she thought it would be. She had loved the class when she was a girl, but most of the students didn't feel the same way.

Her class as filled with half-bloods who took the class for some reason unknown to her and made fun of her teaching ("I can't believe she doesn't know how a tv works," they'd say when they knew she could hear them. "And how can she think that a light bulb sucks in all the light from the sun to make it work? Isn't she supposed to know these things?"), a few pure-bloods who actually wanted to take the class, and a few others who had heard stories about her crazy muggle ideas and just wanted to see if they were true.

So many days she didn't even feel like coming to class. She would have just stayed in her room all day if she could. But she forced herself to get up and stand in front of a class and pretend she didn't know the things they were thinking about her.


	7. Wrong (Rose Weasley)

It really was Rose's own fault. She should have known better than to get in an argument about Quidditch with Albus. He knew everything there was to know about the sport.

But Rose couldn't help it. She hated being wrong, and even more she hated not knowing things that others did.

Albus had come over announcing that James had written. He and Rose always read letters from Hogwarts together. They liked to imagine what it would be like when they finally got there.

"We had the worst Quidditch match, last weekend," Albus had read. "Logan doesn't know how to control his anger. He hit Eric on the head with his bat, twice. I know Eric's annoying but he has a rock hard head and Logan didn't even have the sense to do it when no one was looking. So Ravenclaw got a foul shot, which they made of course, and-"

"Wait," Rose interrupted, "There's no fouls in Quidditch. It's the most violent sport I know. Half the point is to hit the bludgers at the other team."

Albus laughed. "There are fouls."

"No there aren't!" Rose protested. "You're making it up."

"Do you think most people would make it through a match alive if there were no fouls? It's a violent game but they have to have some rules or everyone would end up dead."

Rose stood up, "I'll be back in a minute." She went in to her parents room and took Quidditch Through the Ages off the table by his bed. She flipped through it, trying to find some place where it mentioned there being no fouls in Quidditch.

The word 'fouls' caught her eye on one page and she paused to read the paragraph surrounding it.

_All 700 known fouls occurred in the final match of the World Cup in 1473._

Rose reread the sentence several times to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She hadn't. Albus was right.

Rose made her way back to where Albus was waiting. He raised his eyebrows. "You know I'm right."

"No, I'm sure I am. What's the point in having fouls in a game like Quidditch?" Rose insisted, despite knowing she wasn't.

"Rose, you can know everything about everything else, but not Quidditch."

"You just don't want to be wrong."

"_You_ just don't want to be wrong!"

Rose tried to think of a counter argument, but he was right again.


End file.
